random vore story 3
by The Envious Spire
Summary: OC I was watching "Fringe" the show when I started thinking and I had to write this story.


This random vore story does, in fact, contain vore. Just thought I'd point that out. Oh, and language barriers suck don't they? Try and guess what they're saying.

She stuck her hand out into the obviously different part of her home desert. It was literally a forest that had appeared there overnight. Of course she couldn't see the beauty of the trees and rain soaked plants, she was blind, and her eyes only stared forward with vacant pale jade pupils. Her blond hair caught the mist and moistened, rolling beads of cool water down her tanned, but pale, cheeks. Her hair was short and only dropped to about her neck in the back and some was brushed to the side in the front, partially covering the corners of her eyes. The most notable feature to her style was the small curl on her hairline, in the middle of her forehead, that spun upward like a snail's shell.

Her body looked like she was a human that had been stretched, her stomach area was thick and her hips and shoulders were wide, but her tall appearance made her look thin. Her face was young and her mouth was open a small bit, in awe at the plants that she had never smelled before, and at the humid air that her skin had never felt before. She had a large chest that was held down by a white cloth strip bordered by an elastic blue band on the top and bottom. The same type of band went around her waist, right below her belly button, holding up a white fur dress that covered her entire lower half and extended to the ground. Some scales could be seen coming out of her dress, but she did a good job of covering what was under it. A bulge showed on the fur as she took a step further inside.

She stretched the claws of her pale emerald reptilian hand to gently feel a tree. Scraping sounds flew in the air and blended with the birds and other animal calls that already filled it, while she moved her hand down the bark. Her right hand went to her mouth in surprise, but this one was only slightly reptile-like and had short claws on almost human-like fingers and some soft skin on her palm. She turned quickly and ran back into her harsh land to hastily make her way home. She could only slightly see with barely developed sonar from the sounds around her that came back to her neko-like ears. Unlike nekos, her ears were more to the back of her head, lying nearly flat on her head, and she also had the ears of a human in their normal place.

She stopped when she reached her hands in front of her and ran into a door. She stared forward and took her right hand to feel the plaque that was nailed to the door. The bold letters read "Miek", and when it was confirmed to be her home, she opened the door and ran inside. She grabbed a large clothes bundle made of the same material as her dress, two smaller fur strips, a few small glass containers from shelves, and quickly stuffed them into the sides of her dress like there were pockets there. Surprisingly, it all fit in and none fell out or made a distortion in the fur while she made her way out the door and closed it behind her.

A girl with short red hair walked out of the neighboring house with a large hood over her face, blocking the intense sun from her. She looked to the side with surprise and then her face turned to happiness. Her coat of fur covered her entire body except for her hands, which were both even more reptilian then Miek's left hand. She took off her hood and she filled with excitement. Her head had some orange scales under her eyes and on the sides of her jaws, and her soft looking skin was deathly pale with tired eyes, like she had never seen the sun for very long intervals. The little girl's neko ears stood straight in the air and the coat behind her legs could be seen moving from her tail swinging happily. She waved her hand high in the air, "Gek Miek tane!" The girl's voice was scratchy, but you could still hear the happiness in her voice.

Miek looked out at the direction she remembered the forest being, but her eyes still looked like she stared at nothing. She waved to the side the girl was, "Gek Kamaku tane! Eke diph tanay?"

"Dakea. Meyte tanay. Eke diph palte placo?" she said then put her hand down. She turned and gave a violent cough to the side, but still had her happiness on her face when she turned back and wiped off the slight blood on her lip, she was clearly in pain.

"Tanay placo. Meyka ada leta plamin," Miek put her hand down and had a slightly serious face. Her head turned slightly when her friend started to speak again.

"Eke mey pal onea?" her face lit up even more, making her teeth show between her thin lips.

"Daku. Diph obse latea plamin," she shook her head.

"Eke re?" she said and coughed, then put her hands in a pleading manner, "Oray?

"Gek daku! Meyka ada letka," she put her finger up then pointed at the girl's house, "Diph pal plinte plamin onea latem."

"Dakea, dakea," she waved her hand a few times in front of her and opened the door to her house then stepped in, only letting her head stick out, "Diph latem plante letka," she blew a kiss, "Gek taleta!" The door closed and Miek turned back to the direction of the forest, then started to run towards it.

When she could feel the cool air, she stopped and took in a breath. It was so calming, so cool, so refreshing. She had never felt anything like this in her life, and she loved it. Her eyes blinked at the sudden moisture that built up around them. She heard a small brushing to the side of her and she turned slightly to hear what it was. A small neko walked out of the bushes and stared at the furry wall for a few seconds before looking up. She kept as still as she could, trying not to alert the giant to her presence, but it was no use, Miek had excellent hearing and already knew where she was. Miek turned her head to the side, "Eke tane?"

The neko rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times before starting to back away slowly. She only got a few steps before the giant's hand came down and grabbed her, pulling her up to a nice looking face with wide green eyes that stared not at her, but past her. "Wait! What are you doing!" she screamed while she tried to push away on the hand.

Miek listened the best she could to the small creature, to see if there was anything she could understand from the thing. "Eke diph uka," she said, trying to judge if it was intelligent, or just an animal. The little neko just pounded on her hand and pleaded to be let go. Miek brought her eye brows together, "Gek diph uka oray!" She wanted someone she could ask about where this place was and why it had appeared in the desert, but she apparently just picked up an animal.

The neko again pushed on the hand to try and escape, "Please! I don't understand! What are you saying?" She looked up and the giant opened it's mouth in front of her. A clear, almost water-like liquid poured from the roof of this creatures mouth and built up around the bottom of its tongue. The tongue was a pale pink, big, and looked very soft, even somewhat sinking in from the weight of the liquid. The throat to this creature was just an ovalish hole in the back of the mouth, and looked almost as soft as the tongue was. It's teeth were all perfect and each came to a point, having the job of cutting cleanly instead of crushing or chewing. "Wait! Don't eat me! Please!"

Miek gently put the creature in her mouth, careful not to chop off one of it's arms or legs with her teeth while it screamed and kicked. She closed her mouth around the small thing and swallowed, taking her down along with the gallons of saliva that had built around her. She sighed, "Meyte obeha." She put a hand to it, "Mey obse obuha."

She took out one of the containers from her pockets and felt the markings along the top of it. When it was confirmed to be the right one, she lifted it and uncorked the top. She drank only a few sips before closing it and putting it back in her pocket. Some energy had returned to her, and she felt well enough to continue on. Her kind had developed this drink due to the scarcity of food on her planet, and the long journeys it took to find any. The soil around her town could not grow any vegetation, and the natural resilient plants were few and far between, making it almost impossible to get a decent meal without having to travel for days to reach an oasis. Only one desert animal was easy enough to be caught, but it was a rare lizard that was small enough to fit in their mouths.

Miek turned her head to listen to the animals that could be heard, far different from the eerie quiet of her home. "Obuha latea," she looked slightly sad, "Ober plamin. Plamada ober." Her eyes closed and she took in another breath of the soothing air before walking forward, letting the distorted picture of the surroundings that entered her mind lead her way.

Her footsteps were careful and slow, but that didn't stop her from catching a root and falling to the floor. "Gek obeska obseta leki uke latem!" she yelled quickly then pushed herself to stand. She dusted herself off and began to walk slowly again, releasing her anger by thinking about a neighbor that had had a baby not too long ago, and how happy they both were about it. Her mind tried not to hold onto any bad or harmful emotions, like most of her people, and focused more on how she can resolve her problem simply.

Some trees were felt to her sides, and she searched for something with quick sweeping motions. Finally she found a thin branch and ran her fingers down it to see if there were any leaves, and when she felt that it was an old and dead stick, she broke it off and held it in front of her. She didn't move it while she walked, just occasionally poked at the ground to see if there were any annoying obstacles.

She instantly stopped when water was felt at the end of her stick. She carefully bent down on her knees and leaned forward to take a few drinks. Her tongue felt the water before she lowered her head down and took a few gulps of it while a small mermaid sat in the shallow water and watched her. The mermaid swallowed the fish in her mouth and said, "What are you?"

Miek instantly stopped drinking and lifted her cat ears slightly in alarm. "Eke tane? Eke diph obeser placo obuha meyda?" she said while she stared blankly into the water.

The mermaid raised an eyebrow and said, "What? Are you foreign or something?"

Miek looked slightly sad again, "Eke diph daku oletasea onea?"

"I don't understand you. Do you know English?"

"Meyte maseta," she closed her eyes and lifted her right hand up a bit.

The mermaid put her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. "This is getting annoying. Goodbye for now, th -" she tried to jump backwards but was easily caught under her arm and around her chest by the giant's hand. The mermaid was maybe thirty seven feet long, but the eighty two foot height of the giant was able to overpower her thin arms while she tried to escape.

Miek had never felt anything like this before, an animal with slippery wet skin, a thin body, some small fins in various places, and long straight hair. Short hair was natural to the Obesti, and not even the young that she has held had hair past their shoulders. She took her reptilian hand and felt the hair, making the mermaid scream and Miek's eyes widen a little. She recognized the type of scream; it was female and human-like. Miek took her hand back and started to speak again, hoping to get a reaction that would tell the intelligence of this girl, "Eke diph da, uka. Gek mey obse obeser!"

She waited a time for the girl to answer. Obviously the little animal had a language, but without any understanding, Miek just thought of her as another prey that could be eaten. Sure, Miek was very friendly, and would wait as long as it took to find any excuse to let her go, but her stomach longed for a meal. The last thing before the neko that she ate had been a dried fruit two weeks ago, and releasing this girl meant an even longer wait. Her mind raced to find a peaceful solution to this problem, maybe someone that could speak the girl's and Miek's language, or a way to communicate without words, but the small girl seemed very frightened and only grew more with every second she was restrained. Miek's stomach hurt while she thought, and she just decided to eat the poor girl. Her face was sad again, "Meyte ada maseta."

The mermaid had started to cry slightly while the firm grip held her in place, "What! I don't understand!" Miek opened her mouth and begun to extend her tongue towards the mermaid. The mermaid's mouth and eyes widened while it snaked towards her, "WAIT! I'm sorry if I offended you somehow! Please, No!" She was young, and this was her first real situation that she felt in danger. Her head turned away and she screamed for help when the tongue coiled around her neck and chest. She screamed as loud as she could, but in one swift move, was pulled into the giants throat.

Miek's neck stretched slightly around the large item and she tilted her head back to straighten her esophagus as much as possible. She swallowed and the muscles quickly pulled the screaming mermaid down her neck and into her chest, squeezing the bulge until it couldn't be seen anymore. She brought her head back down and licked her lips from such a good tasting creature, while her hand gently rubbed her stomach. She had never tasted such a delicious animal in her life; she was used to eating dirt tasting lizards or fruits.

The walls around the mermaid squeezed her tightly as she was shoved headfirst into the square shaped stomach. Her body curled almost into a ball and she pushed on the walls with her elbow, only to find that it was stronger then any muscle she had ever felt. She started to think about how large this room was compared to the size of the giant, and hoped that it was something more like a storage container then a stomach. There was no movement except for the feeling that the giant was walking, and there were no sounds of digestion, just the breaking of small sticks that she could clearly hear was outside, and the splashing of the small amount of liquid that was in this stomach. She patted her hand on the slimy wall next to her and said sadly, "Giant, please. I'm sorry if I did something wrong. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

There was something small moving underneath the mermaid, so she reached under her and pulled up something that started to speak after coughing a few times, "She ate you too?"

The mermaid looked confused in the darkness, but her eyes were starting to adjust and she could see slightly, "A neko? How long have you been in here?" She set the neko girl on a part of her tail that had bent upwards in a coil.

The neko wiped some slime from her eyes and looked up at the mermaid. Her eyes had already adjusted, and she could see the sad eyes of the girl and the way that she had her arms tucked close to her chest in fear. "I don't know, maybe half an hour."

"And you haven't been digested at all?" She started to calm down from the thought of there not being any digestion in here.

"No, it's weird. I started to think this was just for storage, but at this volume, her body couldn't hold a real stomach the same size. So, we're in the actual stomach, but there must be some special condition that starts digestion.

Both of their eyes widened but the mermaid spoke up, "What if she needs to be full for it to start!?"

Miek walked slowly through the forest, feeling for something she could lean up or lay on that was as comfortable as the chair at home. She was so happy that her belly was full for the first time in months, that she quickly found a soft patch of grass to lay on. She could hear some screaming and swishing going on in her when she laid down. The walls of her stomach were almost right next to her skin in all directions, the layer of muscle between them being strong but quite thin except her back where it was thick and covered her spine. Though thin, the muscle surrounding the stomach was complex and didn't squeeze the organ when she moved, but kept it in the same position and size until an outside force was applied. This allowed the words coming from inside to be heard almost perfectly.

For her species, digestion is a tedious process. First off, the muscles don't contract or move on their own, making it the individuals job to do so. Secondly, if only a small amount of food is placed inside, it will not trigger digestion and will be held until a larger object is placed with them. After a day, if nothing bigger accompanies it, then acid will be secreted to digest it normally while it rolls around in the large room, and when the stomach is finished it will make a different noise to tell the giant to drink some water. Taking a drink afterwards isn't crucial, but it can cause slight discomfort while it passes the thick liquefied food.

Miek closed her eyes and smiled, tensing the ab muscles on top and pulling her midsection's soft skin down a bit to squeeze its captives. The stomach recognized this action and began to release it's fluids from the walls. Pleading and screaming could be heard while she relaxed the muscle before taking in a breath and flexing it once more.

The mermaid pounded on the walls while her back and tail were coated in a liquid with the consistency of syrup. "Help! Someone please help!" she screamed, remembering a story about a little girl that was eaten but rescued when someone heard her cries. The neko pleaded for help as well, but was shoved into the water when the stomach was squeezed again. A hand fished the neko out and held her tightly while the mermaid continued to beat on the walls.

Miek could do this while she was half asleep, and started to feel drowsy while she continued to tighten her midsection and spill acid into the room. The sides of her stomach could be seen moving and pushing slightly, trying to rub rashes into the skin of the food so that the digestive fluids could work easier. All her muscles relaxed and her smile went away when she fell to sleep.

********************

Miek woke up and rubbed her cheeks to wipe away the numbness from turning in her sleep. She stood up and moved her stomach forward and back slightly to hear the soup splashing around inside. She smiled at the fact that her prey had not escaped somehow and that this was not all just a dream. Though she felt bad for the girl she had eaten, she was fuller then she had ever been, and pulled another container from her pocket. This one had green liquid that fizzed when she opened the round glass, and after she finished drinking the entire thing, it was put back in her pocket and she giggled.

She thought that if her town knew about this place, then they wouldn't be starving and desperate to trade anything for food. She could save everyone if she told them of the abundance of food here, and it made her happy. The only thing that conflicted with this thought was the knowledge that a lot of the inhabitants would die if her people came here to eat them. She didn't like hurting anyone, and only ate the girl to lighten her starvation. "Mey daku obeser da," she put both her hands up and closed both of them in turns, "Plamatea. Obuha. Plamatea. Obuha." She hardly had any more time to think of her predicament before a small gasp startled her from her side. She tilted her head up then stuck her right hand out to her side and slightly down towards the voice to feel what was there, and it was soft. She squeezed it slightly and it had some features that reminded her of . . . a breast? Her hand flew back to her and her face changed to an embarrassed red while she turned it slightly toward the creature.

The blond naga looked down and then back at Miek. "Well that was weird. Is that how your people greet each other?" she reached over and squeezed Miek's, "Honk!"

Miek's face blushed more and she pushed the hand away gently, "Gek diph, dakek!"

The blond naga took her hand back and smiled, "Well, anyway, my name's Crisis, what's yours!?" The giant just stood silently and stared to the side of the happy naga, so Crisis put her hand on Miek's shoulder, making her jump a little. She talked slowly like it was to a very young child, "My name is Crisis."

Miek got over her embarrassment and took her right to put it on the one on her shoulder. "Eke tane?" she turned her head even more, hoping that she was looking in the direction of this nice sounding being, "Tane. Eke diph oletasea adomea?"

Crisis looked confused for a second, "Well I don't know what the heck you're saying, but you sound like a nice girl. What, is, your, name?"

Miek started to feel her eyes water while she tried her best to understand what this girl was saying. Sadness hit her and she didn't want to be alone, so she tried the most basic of movements, putting your hand to your chest and saying your name. "Miek," she said then pointed a finger towards Crisis.

"I'm Crisis," she said then smiled brightly, hoping that the word the odd giant said didn't mean "I'm gonna eat you".

Miek struggled a bit but tried her best, "I, I'm Cr, Cris, is."

"Crisis," she said, starting to think that there was something wrong with this girl's brain, but not wanting to just give up on a potential friend.

She gasped lightly as she realized her mistake. "Crisis," she said slowly, then reached her right hand to feel Crisis's cheek, "Gek diph ada tanelat."

"Thank you Miek, I think," she grabbed the hand gently and held it out in front of her; "Do you need help? Are you lost?"

Miek smiled with difficulty and her cheeks twitched, holding back tears. She couldn't help it anymore and hugged the naga with a few tear drops coming down her cheek. "Eke Crisis plamatea?"

Crisis patted the back of the girl and leaned her head to rest on her, "Awe, you're a gentle giant, neko, reptile, thing. There, there, I'll bring you home."

Miek released and backed away slightly to not be over friendly. She recognized this language that the girl spoke by the word home, she had heard it many times from the humans that passed through and traded with her kind, but through her whole life she was only able to pick up a few words from what her friends had told her. "Back, town," she said then put her hand on her head, trying to remember anything helpful. "Desert. Home."

Crisis nodded her head, "Ohhh, you live in the desert that appeared a little while ago?"

She recognized only the words desert and little, but guessed that she meant the desert that was small to this forest. Though she didn't think this was true, Miek closed her eyes and tried to remember one of the two words that her trader friend had taught her, "Y . . . ye, yes."

Crisis smiled and started to leave, "Well, come on then." She turned and started to slither away, but turned back when Miek wasn't moving, "What's the matter, can't -" It was then that she saw the vacant eyes of this giant and realized that she was blind. Crisis smiled and grabbed Miek's hand to pull her towards her home.

********************

When they got to the place where it was, there was nothing but forest. Crisis put her free hand to her mouth, "Oh no."

Miek didn't even have to think about this, she knew what her new friends gasp meant. She fell backwards to sit on the ground and pulled her knees closer to cry into her fur dress, not letting go of Crisis's hand. She let out loud yells of sorrow while her knees began to soak with tears, "Gek daku plamin!"

Crisis threw her body against the shoulders of the giant and hugged her tightly, "Oh, its okay, I'm sure you'll find a way home. Even though you're blind and don't speak English. I'll take care of you while I find you a way back home."

Miek slowed her crying a little and brought her head back up to look forward with narrow watery eyes, "Crisis, good plamatea." Good had exhausted all the eight words she knew of English.

That's when Crisis labeled the word "Plamatea" as "Friend". This made her smile brighter and pat Miek's shoulder, "Thank you, I'll try to find your home as quick as I can."


End file.
